Data center hosts include multiple servers, storage arrays, switches and other hardware equipment. The size of the data center hosts can range from a few hundreds to few thousands hardware machines. Many of the hardware machines in the storage arrays in lab environment can be idle. While the idle may reduce the energy consumed by the machines, energy is still required to maintain the idle state. In order to save energy, most storage arrays in lab environments can go through a manual shutdown process on weekends when fewer machines are needed. However, there are currently no systems that are available for a centralized server or a portal to automatically monitor and identify hardware equipment idle times and no methods are currently available for providing auto shutdown and bringing up of storage machines that are controllable through a centralized system.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that includes a centralized server that can monitor and identify hardware storage machines that are idle and automatically performing a shutdown process during detected idle time and subsequently an automated startup process when the hardware is needed.